It is known from US 2010/0174421 that a mobile computing device may be equipped with a display and an orientation sensor for enabling the orientation of the mobile computing device to be used for navigating through image data on the display.
More specifically, US 2010/0174421 describes a mobile user interface that is suitable for mobile computing devices and which uses a device position/orientation in real space to select a portion of content that is displayed. The content may be a three-dimensional image file. The content is presumed fixed in virtual space with the mobile user interface displaying a portion of the content as if viewed through a camera. Data from motion, distance or position sensors are used to determine the relative position/orientation of the device with respect to the content to select a portion of the content for display.